


And Now With A Litte More Tongue

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Humor, Idiots, M/M, Making Mistakes, They Should Have Listened To Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: In Keith's defence he grew up in the desert. Lance just trusted Keith. They probably should have listened to Pidge... it's a good thing that Shiro has their backs.





	And Now With A Litte More Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sword & Sheith's winter contest! The theme was winter and after a long discussion with my sisters we came to the realisation that most of the paladins probably do not have a lot of experience with sub zero temperatures. So thank you to my lovely sisters for helping me come up with this nonsense. Thanks also to Evo for looking this over for mistakes!

“It absolutely will not stick. That was all special effects in the movie.” Keith bounced from foot to foot to keep warm and glared at the other paladins.

“It will too stick.” Pidge let out a long-suffering sigh. 

“I'm with Keith on this one. Water doesn't instantly freeze if you put it in the freezer so like why would your tongue instantly stick to a flag pole in winter?” Lance gave Keith a thumbs up.

“I don't know guys…” Hunk blew on his hands for warmth. “I think we should listen to Pidge on this one.” 

“You should listen to Pidge in every situation.” Pidge huffed.

“I’m gonna prove that you’re wrong.” Before anyone could stop him Keith leaned forward and stuck his tongue to the pole. “Thee?” He tried to pull his tongue off and to his utter disbelief it stuck. “Thhhat the hell???” 

“No, way, you’re totally faking!” Lance leaned forward and licked the other side of the pole. “Thee, yuh-” he tried to pull his tongue off only to realise that it was also stuck. 

“Oh my god.” Pidge buried her face in her hands. “Come on, Hunk, let’s pretend we don’t even know these losers.”

-x-x-x-

“Hey guys, sorry I took so long!” Shiro hurried over with 2 trays of drinks and a box of doughnuts balanced on top. 

However, the scene he came upon was not one that he’d ever expected in his wildest dreams. Hunk and Pidge were nowhere in sight and Keith and Lance were… well they were on opposite sides of a flag pole, arms pinwheeling uselessly and it almost looked like….

“Are your tongues stuck to that flag pole?” Shiro asked.

Keith and Lance stopped trying to hit each other and tried their best to look over at him.

“Theeeehre thtuck!” Lance shrieked.

“Pllllhease haaaalth!” Keith used his best pleading look on Shiro. 

“You’re… you’re… why…” 

“Haaaaalth!” Keith begged.

“I can’t believe I have to do this,” Shiro muttered as he set the trays down in the snow. He grabbed one of the cups and pulled the lid off. “You’re both adults, I’m very disappointed in you. What did you two think would happen, sticking your tongue to something metal in winter?” 

Keith and Lance both continued to beg and apologise. 

Shiro sighed as he swirled the coffee around in the cup. “Don’t worry, I’ll save you two. But you’re just going to have to wait for this to cool enough so that it doesn’t burn you.” 

“Llllaaaathhhh hhuuuuu.” Keith tried his best to smile at Shiro. It was almost a little adorable. But mostly it was just really pathetic. Kind of like watching a dog that got his head stuck in something and needed you to rescue him.

Dipping his bare finger in the cup Shiro decided it was probably cool enough. “Ok Keith, I’m going to pour this over your tongue, remember to pull it off as gently as possible.” 

Keith nodded his head enthusiastically. 

Carefully Shiro poured the coffee and a couple seconds later Keith’s tongue just popped right off. Keith closed his mouth experimentally and then his face broke out into a giant smile. He held out his arms like he was going to hug Shiro but Shiro pushed him away 

“Absolutely not. You’re not getting coffee all over my coat. There are napkins in the doughnut box.” 

Looking like a kicked puppy Keith shuffled over to the box to clean himself up while Shiro moved around the pole to free Lance. A few seconds later and Lance’s tongue popped free as well. 

“Thiiiiro, I love you!” 

Shiro barely brought up his hand in time to block Lance’s hug but in the process spilled the remainder of the cup of coffee down the front of his coat. He sighed. “Alright, fine. You guys win.” He opened up his arms and both Lance and Keith came in for a hug.

“I was getting so cold.” Lance shivered against Shiro’s side. “Seriously, thanks man. And I can’t believe Pidge and Hunk just ditched us like that!”

“I won’t lie, I considered it for about half a second.” Shiro chuckled.

“How many times are we going to save each other?” Keith tilted his head up and gave Shiro a soft smile. 

Shiro pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s forehead. “As many times as it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/maliciouslycreative), or [twitter](https://twitter.com/a_soppon)


End file.
